Josodal!
by JohnnyCadesChick
Summary: This is not meant to be taken seriously. Not at all. If you enjoy childish humor and randomness, then I think you might like this. But note that part of this actually happened. It's when things start to get utterly realistic is when you...well, yeah.


***Okay, hey guys. So this story is half-true…when things start to get really unrealistic, that's where I made it up. But…yeah. Last year me and my friend Lindsey had to make a mascot…I changed a few teachers' names because well yeah…***

One day, all the kids in Mrs. Cooper's first hour seventh grade English class had a substitute teacher. Mrs. Cooper always leaves really dumb sub assignments, so the kids were not surprised to find out they had to draw a mascot with a partner and write a story about it that they'd present. So two Outsiders-obsessed girls that you will soon know about decided to be partners because they'd known each other for all of their thirteen years, and since they couldn't call each other Johnny and Soda after their favorite characters in school(their nicknames)they were originally rebelling against name rules until they decided to do other stuff.

Me and my best friend Lindsey(not with an A, some people spell it like that and it's really dumb. Not to them, but Lindsey gets annoyed when people spell her name with an A)got together and went up to the sub who was sitting at her desk, Googling Twilight stuff because the sub was a Twilight freak for some reason and wasn't even doing teaching or remotely caring what we were doing. "Can we make like….a real person? Like Rob Lowe?" Lindsey, who favored Sodapop, asked.

"Rob Lowe! He got in trouble in People magazine," A Soc girl sneered. She was drawing a dog version of Nick Jonas. What a cheesehead.

"Um…No…" the sub replied.

"OKAY!" I said, suddenly getting an idea. We sat down with our lined paper and our regular paper. "Okay, so we shall make a three-headed greaser!"

"Jenna, where'd you get that idea?" Lindsey inquired.

"I don't know!" I replied. I drew a stick figure and had two heads coming out of the shoulders because that was the most complex thing I could draw. I labeled the head on the left Johnny(cos he's my favorite)and gave him a sad face. "My little dark puppy!" Then the middle one I labeled Soda and I put a big grin on it…because that's Soda's usual emotion. And the one on the right I labeled Dally and put a mad/ticked off face on it(because that just makes sense.)

"IT IS FINISHED!" I pronounced. "It shall be called…" I studied it for a second. "JOSODAL!" (Pronunciation: Joh-So-Dal)

Then, we had to make up a biography. And here is what it looked like in all of our randomness glory:

_Josodal, the three-headed-greaser, was born in Stratford-upon-Avon, Canada. There is not just one in England, there is also one in Canada in this crazy, mixed up world of my head. They attended school at Will Rogers Preschool. Johnny had a teacher and his name was John Bender. He held a striking resemblance to Judd Nelson and he said 'Eat my shorts' a lot and liked to push people around and imitate everyone's dorky fathers. It was pretty funny, and he was a greaser from the 80's. But he was nowhere near as hot as Paul freaking McCartney._

_Soda had a teacher named Corey Haim who we believe is gay(despite his hotness in the 80's, but Corey Feldman was way hotter anyway)because he always was hitting on Soda. I bet Soda can turn people gay because he's just tuff like that. Like Bill Kaulitz. So then, Soda just tried to ignore him because Corey Haim was just being really annoying, and Soda eventually got transferred to Emilio Estevez's class, who didn't even teach anything. He just talked to his brother Charlie Sheen on the phone and gossiped about how his other brother played Ponyboy in That was Then, This is Now, and wasn't even cute like Tommy Howell was, who they really should have used. It's all Emilio's fault, cos he's the one who directed and wrote the freaking movie._

_Dally had a teacher named Bob Saget who he eventually jumped and shoved a blade into his back, like the way Ralph Macchio killed Leif Garrett in the Outsiders movie. He had a good reason for doing so because Bob Saget always tried to be funny but it just didn't work, and Dally got frustrated because that's just the way Dally is. Dally saved his career because Bob Saget was never really funny on Full House and caused Jenna and Lindsey's friends to constantly belittle him. They should have had Alice Cooper and his weird snake do it because Alice Cooper is the only guy who can pull off having a girl's name. Plus, he was awesome on Wayne's World. Oh, and then Dally got his blade taken away and got expelled._

_The qualities to be this mascot is to enjoy chocolate cake, be a fan of the Breakfast Club, think Donny Osmond looks like a five year old when he's actually fifteen because it's true, think Ringo Starr is really little but a freaking awesome drummer, look like an elf, hold resemblance to those cute little puppies, compare Bill Kaulitz to Michael Jackson now because they both are totally awesome, work at a gas station, have big scared eyes, hate Socs, and dig Elvis. Oh, and believe that Jenna is obsessed with many things and that Mike Nesmith's hat is awesome._

_They are the mascot of Greaser Tech that is located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Wherever that is._

Everyone laughed when we presented it, even though we didn't even read the book until the end of March the next year. We ended up getting an A, and we got on Photobucket and compared the two awesome musicians Bill Kaulitz(who is cute now)and Michael Jackson(who was cute in the 70's-80's)and everyone agreed with us.

***Seven months later…***

Okay, so then me and Lindsey were in the same art class in eighth grade. It was December 4, 2008. For our projects in clay and slab, I made a weird mask thing with a big flower on the cheek and Lindsey made this awesomely tuff hippie box with a ginormous peace sign on it and it was so cool. When we finished, I went to sit by this boy named Jameel who was making a castle and he doesn't talk.

"Oh my freaking person! Jenna, do you remember Josodal?" Lindsey asked me.

I started to freak out. "YES! That was so tuff! Remember when…"

"Yeah, and then Mrs. Cooper was like…"

"I know!"

"What is Josodal?!" Jameel interrupted. We were so caught up in remembering our creation that we weren't even shocked that Jameel actually talked.

"Our three headed greaser!" I told him, starting to draw on my paper roughly what Josodal looked like. "And Johnny's teacher was John Bender…and Soda's was Corey Haim who looks freaking scary now…and Dally jumped Bob Saget!"

Then, the scariest thing happened! Mr. Happy Face burst through the ceiling! Because this girl made a clay sculpture that looked JUST like him except it was supposed to be an M&M man! "I'LL KILL Y'ALL AND USE YOUR BLOOD FOR MY PANCAKES!" Mr. Happy Face screamed at the class. And of course, he was happy about it. Everyone got real scared except Jameel who was all like "Far out!" because he'd never seen the scary YouTube Mr. Happy Face video and really should have because he would have been more alert. If we had showed him all the graphic things Mr. Happy Face did to Timmy and his dog, and shouted, "OOOOH, ORGANS!" then Jameel would have reacted differently. And then, that scary dude from the YouTube video Shoes came in through the same hole!

"Let's get some shoes…let's get some shoes…" He started to pull off this Socy annoying girl's UGGs. She hit him because she was so protective of her shoes(and they are pretty awesome, I just don't like hers. Mine are tuff because mine are black and I wear my Johnny shoes too) and he's like "DON'T TOUCH ME BETCH!"

Then, Josodal came crashing through the floor! Oh yeah, and it looked exactly like our picture but it was a real person with three heads, not just a crude drawing! GROOVY! And Josodal defeated Mr. Happy Face and they defeated the creepy Shoes guy too with their awesome greaser-ness! Then…through the door this time…came the real Johnny, Soda, and Dally…through a surprisingly normal entrance that didn't do damage to the art room like the other weird creatures…

"Why are your heads on my body?" Soda asked Johnny and Dally. They shrugged and Johnny looked really scared. And then they watched Josodal dispose of Mr. Happy Face and the creepy Shoes guy who I never remember the name of. I think his name…or her name…is Kelly but I'm not real sure. Then, Lindsey attacked Soda in a hug because at our school we do this tuff thing called Free Hugs because…well, me and my friend… we're trying to spread the hippie movement minus the drugs cos we don't wanna end up like M&M Carlson did. We love M&M Carlson.

"Holy Mick Jagger, I love you!" she yelled at him(she really would say that too even though she only has a vague idea of who Mick Jagger is, she gets him and George Harrison mixed up. She also gets John Lennon and his son mixed up, but that is slightly more believable.).

"Great…he's got another fangirl…" Dallas remarked, rolling his eyes. I bet he was jealous. The only person besides Larissa I really know whose favorite is Dally is Hayley, and Hayley is awesome!

"How do you know who I am…?" Soda asked Lindsey.

"I don't know!" she said, because that was the first thing that came to her head. She should have said "I read the book, watched the movie, and I am a Greaserologist" but of course it did not work out that way. "LOOK, I DREW A BUNNY!" she suddenly said, holding up her sketchbook paper where she was trying to write a note to me but made the a in concentrate be part of a bunny.

Then, my friend Larissa yelled, "DALLY!" and she attacked him too. He kept trying to shove her off of him because Dally is mean like that, and Larissa's pretty strong. So she held on. And me and Johnny stared blankly at Josodal in all their glory. And if we wouldn't be totally scared and freaked out, I would have reacted similarly to my friends.

"So…yeah," I said. "How's your day been?" He looked at me strangely. "I am NOT a Soc…that's that chick over THERE…"

"Holy John Lennon! You saved my class!" my Beatles-obsessed art teacher, Mr. Schlaft said. But who isn't obsessed with the Beatles? Stupid people, that's who!

"John Lennon is rank, man. Elvis is tuff!" Dallas's head said on Josodal. Then, that annoying Soc girl who tries to be funny and was in my English class last year said…

"John Lennon died thirty years ago!" and then I had to correct her because his twenty-eight year death anniversary is coming up soon and everyone knows it because I constantly remind them.

And then…and then…and then…

Josodal went bye-bye! And took Dally, Johnny, and Soda with it…or them…or whatever! We never saw any of them again…and the world was rid of Mr. Happy Face and…KELLY! And then, my art teacher put on his Monkees Randy Scouse Git record and we danced! Fun!

***Maybe it was funnier in my head…and that's how people would really react if that happened in my school…LOL I'm sick today, so I felt like typing this. Please review, it's really kind of dumb, I know.***


End file.
